List of glitches in Bully/Glitches H-N
Hattrick Manor glitch This glitch can be done any time after Glass House. To perform it, take any BMX bicycle and ride to Hattrick's manor. Ride to the right side of the house, where the glass house is located. Reverse and ride quickly towards the balcony. At the top of the steps, jump. If done right, the player will land in the house. Hiring Luis Luna Glitch First, initiate the "Keep-Ups" minigame, then win, lose, or exit, then Luis will be seen wandering around, compliment him, then a "$" sign will appear, give him money, and you can hire him, regardless of how much respect you have for the Jocks, If you have low respect for the jocks, and want to keep him, go through the Observatory Track to The Library, he may get stuck on the observatory door, to get him through, go back, then keep budging him until he gets through the door (This glitch may or may not work depending on when you do it). Inventory item glitch Inventory items such as Firecracker, Stink bomb, Itching powder and Bag of marbles, obtained by picking lockers do not stack with the one Jimmy has in his inventory. The game adds another item to his inventory (If he picks three lockers and get three Firecrackers, three more will show up in the Inventory Menu). When Jimmy uses up all of his inventory item, the extra one will be used until there is none left. Those extra items will not be taken away from Jimmy if he gets busted or knocked out. Itching Powder Glitch If you throw itching powder at a girl or a little kid, hit them while they are scratching and your trouble meter will not fill to red. Jumping on a character glitch Jumping on any character results in the same as a taunt/shove taunt - they will turn back and react to Jimmy depends on his faction level with them. If a student or townsfolk is provoked into fighting Jimmy this way, they will not turn around when someone else hits them and completely focus on Jimmy until he beats them or successfully escape from them. If used on authorities, the trouble meter will flash yellow for a split second, and the authorities will yell out a warning, but nothing will happen. If used on adults, they will walk towards Jimmy and shove him. If Jimmy does not do anything, they will shove him again. If he still does not do anything, the adult will attack him. Kissing animation glitch Approach a girl and greet/gift her so she will want to kiss Jimmy. When the lips icon shows, press the button and quickly switch target to a nearby student. The kissing animation will change regardless of how many Art classes Jimmy has passed, depend on the target student: *If the target student is small or medium-sized, kissing animation will change to the one boys used to kiss Jimmy, and the girl will use level-3 kissing voice *If the target student is overweight, the girl will use Eunice's kissing animation along with level-2 kissing voice. This glitch does not affect health bonus. Kissing Mandy glitch During "Paparazzi", after you take the last picture of Mandy, bring up the social menu pointing at Mandy, then compliment her, and she'll let you kiss her, even though you haven't earned Mandy's/Jock's respect. Locker glitches *Sometimes if Jimmy bumps into a student picking a locker, he cannot pick that locker - the Interact Messenger won't display. He needs to leave the area and return to fix this glitch *If Jimmy is stuffing someone into a locker and get hit by another student, the one got stuffed into may wander inside the closed locker. Sometimes, the stuffed student will break free and the locker door remains open. It is possible to stuff students inside that locker and Jimmy will still open the door despite the fact that it's already opened. On rare occasion, the student will break free, get stuck inside the opened locker AND the icon changes to red, allowing Jimmy to pick that locker normally *On occasions, students can be seen stuffing others into lockers, from a distance. If the lock icon is red, the student will be unable to be let out, and will disappear if Jimmy chooses to pick the lock. *Sometimes after hiding inside a locker, going out causes Jimmy to pop up half above the locker. Most of the time this can be done by hiding and immediately going out Losing rubber band ball glitch If you throw a rubber band ball, then save before getting it back, you'll lose it, it'll appear to be in your inventory, but you won't be able to use it, if you get caught by authorities, you'll lose it and it won't appear in your inventory. Money Glitch Talk to someone who can be hired. When the $ icon shows up, talk to him and quickly switch to someone else and Jimmy will pay them for no reason. This can be applied to girls and bisexual boys, and they will accept the money like a gift and can be kissed afterward. Moped Glitch If you get on a moped and equip your skateboard at the same time, tap R1 and then you will be riding the skateboard on the moped. Music Class Glitch In the music class (PC Scholarship Edition), press the space bar to pause the mini-game. On the pause screen, the band music will continue to play while the game is paused. Return to the mini-game, and the notes Jimmy plays will be out of sync with the rest of the band. Nerd or Non-clique student in a bin glitch On occasion, the trash can near the football field will have a nerd or non-clique student, usually Algie, standing up in it. This glitch is applicable only to the PC version of Bully: Scholarship Edition and Bully: Anniversary Edition No Health Glitch If you are able to empty the health bar of a character by giving him wedgies they will not get knocked out. They can be given more wedgies. If they are attacked or even pushed, they will immediately get knocked out. Category:Lists